


Interruptions

by aeriepastel



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, alone time, hints of mpreg, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriepastel/pseuds/aeriepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Yukio finally get some alone time, will they enjoy it while it lasts or will they get interrupted each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Few Changes:
> 
> Rin and Yukio have two daughters  
> Rin got a job at a local restaurant (finally)  
> Yukio has a part-time job at the hospital (not really sure if it's possible)  
> They no longer stay on campus, they have their own apartment.
> 
> Rin and Yukio: 18.  
> Nanako: 3  
> Yumi: 2

"Nngh... Yukio." Rin fell back onto the bed, the springs squeaking in protest as the weight shifted, the older demon pulled the younger demon down into a heated kiss, carding his hands through the chocolate locks.

Rin moaned when he felt Yukio's hand slide up his tigh, pushing part of the large shirt he was wearing up. This was the first time in months the two had a been able to have some alone time, Rin was always busy either helping down at restaurant, or taking care of the girls. And Yukio was either being paged off for missions or helping down at the hospital.

Rin reached over and cut the lamp off, shrouding the room in near darkness, except the moonlight pouring through the slightly curtains. Breaking away with a small smile, Rin opened his mouth to speak but a small knock interrupted him.

"Who is it?" Rin held onto Yukio's shoulders when the younger demon began to work on his neck, biting his lip to stifle a moan.

"Nanako!" He could of sworn he heard Yukio swear and move away, Rin cut the lamp on and tried to calm down a bit.

"Come in." It was more over a sigh, a little girl with brown hair and azure irises peeked her head in. Rin could see she was crying earlier, and slid out of bed. He loved his daughter to death, but one night to him and Yukio was almost too much to ask for.

"You're supposed to be asleep, did you have a bad dream?" Nanako nodded, Rin looked to Yukio who was clearly in deep thought about something, petting her long hair Rin picked Nanako up and kissed her forehead.

"Yukio, I'm going to lay with Nana until she goes back to sleep." Yukio looked at his twin and nodded, watching his lover walk out of the room he let out a sigh. He could tell this night wasn't going to go as planned.

~Few minutes later~

Rin sighed as he turned out of the room, apparently both girls had been up which meant more work for him, getting the girls to go to sleep once more. Rin made his way back to the room, and opened the door to see Yukio dazed.

With a smile, Rin made his way over to the bed and quietly cut the lamp off. He climbed onto the bed and straddled the young exorcist, leaning down to place a kiss on the younger demon's jawline.

Yukio wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and rolled them over to the older was on the bottom, Rin laughed and wrapped his legs around Yukio's waist, and buried his hands in the chocolate locks. Yukio slid his hand up the cotton fabric and to Rin's hip.

"No underwear." Rin blushed a deep shade of red, burying his face into the crook of Yukio's neck.

"Shut up... At least I was thinking of you." Yukio smiled and slid his hand up higher.

"And how were you thinking of me?" He heard Rin whimper softly, the one place he wanted Yukio to touch, he was avoiding.

"I was thinking of you touching me, bringing me closer to sweet release then stopping until I beg for you fuck me into the bed, screaming your name." Rin licked the shell of Yukio's ear with a small moan.

"My My, I didn't know you were able to produce such vulgar language Okumura." Rin yelped and pushed Yukio off of him, his face beet red. He heard a thump and cut the lamp on to see Yukio had landed on the floor, clearly pissed that he was pushed onto the floor.

"Sorry Yukio." Rin mumbled, and looked to see the one and only head of True Cross Academy, Mephisto Pheles sitting on their dresser, with an amused smirk, Mephisto was truly enjoying this.

"How the hell did you even get in here!?" Rin snapped, Yukio made his way back onto the bed. This was the second time they had gotten interrupted, he was losing patience and sex drive as the night grew on.

"Yes, Sir Pheles. How did you get in here?" Hoping the time king heard the malice in the young exorcist's voice, Ring shuddered slightly at the way Yukio sounded at the moment, Rin wasn't happy that whatever time they had to themselves was wasting away, when he looked he could see it was close to midnight, great. Almost an hour of their time gone.

"You see Mr. Okumura, I just decided to stop by for a little visit, see my little nieces. But this is far more entertaining." Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't have time for this. He looked towards Rin who looked just as annoyed, this night was by far the worst ever.

"That doesn't answer my question." Rin barked, his temper beginning to flare.

Mephisto was about to say something but his phone went off.

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama   
Ki ga tsuite nee nee   
Mataseru nante rongai yo   
Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?   
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!   
Ima sugu ni yo

Rin raised a brow at the ringtone, but said nothing.

"I see, I'll be over soon." Neither said nothing, Yukio was so happy when Mephisto had decided to leave.

"I'll leave you to to your fun, bye bye. Eins Zwei Drei!" With a poof of smoke, Mephisto was gone leaving the two on their own once more. 

"No more foreplay, you're still stretched right?" Rin began to undo the rest of the buttons, shrugging off the shirt, and tossing it to the floor, he watched Yukio strip as well, and gave a small yelp when Yukio pulled him closer.

"I should still be." Yukio smirked and grabbed the lube from the top drawer, popping the cap open, Rin grabbed it out of Yukio's hand and put some in his hand. Yukio had no complaints so far, but he couldn't shake the feeling something else was going to happen. He quickly put it aside when he felt Rin guide his tip down to the his tight ring of muscles. 

Both moaned in unison at the feeling, Rin knew he wasn't going to last long and he could tell Yukio wasn't either, they had waited for this too long. Yukio cursed under his breath as he came to the hilt, even when Rin was stretched he was incredibly tight. When Yukio looked down he could clearly see Rin was already lost in pleasure, drool running down the side of his chin. 

Without wasting anymore time, Yukio pulled out and slammed back in. Rin gasped and clawed at the sheets beneath him, he had seemed to lose any coherent thought that had even began form. With each thrust, Rin gasps turned to moans and meals of pleasure. 

"Y-Yuki... ah!" By this point Rin couldn't care if the girls woke up, he'd finally got what he wanted. Rin grabbed the back of Yukio's head and pulled him into a heated kiss, his tail wrapping around Yukio's thigh to hold him, and vice versa. 

"Yukio... good, so good." Rin moaned loudly, back arching into the body above his. 

"Shit Rin." Yukio dropped his head and buried it into the crook of the older demon's neck. Rin felt Yukio's thrust become slower, but still the same force. He was so close. 

Tossing his head back, the older demon cried out something between a curse and prayer when he felt teeth sink into his neck, drawing blood. Yukio growled low in his throat finally finding his release, he looked up to see Rin already asleep, totally like his brother to do something like that. Gently pulling out, Yukio rolled onto his back, they'd worry about the mess tomorrow, right now. Sleep was knocking at his door and he intended to let it in, grabbing the blanket, Yukio covered both of them and drifted off into sleep. something between a curse and prayer when he felt teeth sink into his neck, drawing blood. Yukio growled low in his throat finally finding his release, he looked up to see Rin already asleep, totally like his brother to do something like that. Gently pulling out, Yukio rolled onto his back, they'd worry about the mess tomorrow, right now. Sleep was knocking at his door and he intended to let it in, grabbing the blanket, Yukio covered both of them and drifted off into sleep.


	2. A Huge, Super, Duper, Mega Apology!!

Hello again everyone again, I'm sure as the comments below you could see as to why I had disappeared for so long. And I want to say, that I am truly truly sorry for what I have done and I understand if you don't trust me as a fellow author the same anymore. I admit it was a huge mistake to even think that was okay and it wasn't so I faced the consequences. So I'm really really really really really sorry about everything guys! I also understand if you don't accept this apology and don't want to read my stories anymore, I'm prepared for any type of flame so be it. But I will continue to post stories whether you read them or not is up to you. So once more, I truly sorry you guys and this is a huge mistake I will never make again.

I will be posting new stories and this isthe link for them.

https://m.fanfiction.net/u/3814086/

https://m.fanfiction.net/u/4474431/


End file.
